<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handwriting by AlissaShawWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023279">Handwriting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites'>AlissaShawWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where anything written on a persons skin can be seen by their soulmate, Sable spent 13 long years thinking she didn't have one until she finally gets her first message. From then on, it's chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be short, sweet, and to the point. I have a bad habit of making one-shots into way longer stories so this is two chapters max.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sable was perfectly happy accepting that she didn’t have a soulmate. It had been thirteen years and she had seen nothing. No flashes of pictures or writing anywhere on her skin. At this point, she had just accepted that her messages were futile and would never be answered. </p><p>That was, until one day when she was bandaging up an injury from a training session with her father and she noticed a small note appear on her wrist. </p><p>She could feel her heart skip a beat as she read it. ‘Peter Parker, Born August 10, 1995.'</p><p>“Just born now?”</p><p>She looked around for any sort of pen or ink that she could use and when she couldn’t find anything, she tried to use the blood from her injury. Something, anything to get the point across. ‘Sablinova, 1982." </p><p>Though her curiosity plagued her, she knew she had work to do and her father would never let her supposed soulmates parents get in her way so she trotted off to her duties, careful to hide the words on her wrist as she went. </p><p>It wasn't long before she forgot about it. After all, her soulmate was a baby so what messages could he send? </p><p>So she ignored the terrible drawings and horrifically misspelled words that appeared from head to toe. Barking at anyone who mentioned them.</p><p>Around the time that he would have been turning three, his name appeared on her wrist again in very subpar writing. Then again and again. She guessed he was learning to write his name. Having some free time on her hands, she decided to help him a little. Taking a pen off of the closest desk, she wrote his name twice. Once in near-perfect handwriting and a second time in regular printed letters. </p><p>After a second, her red pen was covered by a blue one, trying to follow her lines as best as he could. She smiled and wrote it again and watched as he followed her lead. “You are a fast learner,” she said as if he could hear her. </p><p>They continued for a while until their skin was covered everywhere but their face in red and blue. Her father walked in; seemingly to investigate her prolonged disappearance. “Sable, my darling. What do you think you are doing?” </p><p>She looked up; a flush of red covering her cheeks. “I-um-”</p><p>“I thought you did not have a soulmate.”</p><p>“He is young father. Born barely three years ago. He developed quickly and I was helping him learn to write his name.”</p><p>He took her arm, examining the name written countless times. “Go clean yourself up and cover up until he does the same. An English boy,” he huffed and left the room.</p><p>From then on, Sable tried to ignore whatever appeared on her skin. Days seemed to turn to months, then to years. He still tried even though she almost never answered. Occasionally she would respond just to stop him from his long paragraphs about life at school or his friends, or whatever else was going on. She did enjoy helping him with his homework; though she hated admitting to it.</p><p>He was smart. A genius actually, but sometimes he would get stuck on the simplest of things. Sable had a feeling that he missed a lot of classes and wasn’t able to grasp the basics of the subject before doing the homework or subsequent tests. </p><p>She had to guess that his regular hospital visits had something to do with it. Things like ‘hospital visit, broken hand,’ and ‘emergency room last night, stabbed in the stomach I think,’ made her heart skip a beat every time without fail. If she ever found out who was abusing this poor boy, they would have hell to pay.</p><p>That’s when the day came. The opportunity she had been waiting for since she had learned where he was from. She was heading to New York. Of course, it was a business call but that did not mean she couldn’t use at least a little free time trying to find him.</p><p>If he even wanted to meet her.</p><p>Things quickly got out of hand once she got to America. What was supposed to be nothing more than giving the mayor a little extra protection, became closing down the city, detaining rioters, and facing at least six supervillains. All the while a terrible plague ran through the city-goers and her men alike. </p><p>He stopped responding as well. She hoped it wasn’t because he was sick, or that her more out of control men hadn’t gotten to him. </p><p>It was the least of her worries. For now, she had to focus on her priority target; Spider-Man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter loved his soulmate no matter how little information she seemed to give him. She was his soulmate after all. They were destined to be together. </p><p>That didn't stop him from wanting to know every detail about her, however.  He only knew a name. Last name most likely. Sablinova written in blood on the day he was born. His family was far from thrilled when that appeared but nonetheless, they always wanted him to find her. </p><p>He didn't expect to meet her when the mayor brought in though. Not for their first interaction to be her wrapping him in some electrical rope and threatening to kill him. When he thought about it; however, he knew he should have expected that at this point. Everyone he meets at work tries to kill him at least once. </p><p>The real question was whether he should tell her or not. </p><p>He found himself pacing a rooftop, watching the smoke billow from storefronts, and rioters moving through the streets. His police scanner was going wild with new cases every few seconds and he knew that there was no one left but him to hear it. </p><p>Sable International was only making things worse and every second they got, they tried to kill him. Peter couldn't do it anymore. He had to stop her. </p><p>He was changing into his civilian clothes anyway so he could visit May. He figured he might as well use the out of suit time to write her a message. Just below the web shooter he wrote, </p><p>'I don't like what you're doing to my city. Please stop.' </p><p>He only hoped it swayed her a little and he carried on, on his way. </p><p>---</p><p>She did receive his message. She watched it appear on her wrist and even thought about responding but she knew she couldn't. Clearly, he didn't understand what she was trying to do or why. He could never understand what was happening. She had the facts no civilian had. </p><p>So she ignored it the way she had been ignoring his messages since he was born. Rolling down her sleeves and hoping no one else noticed. </p><p>She got a notice on her tablet from one of her men stating that Spider-Man was causing trouble again but this time down at the Oscorp building. She called to issue him a warning while already setting out to stop him. She knew he wouldn't listen. </p><p>And he continued to not listen to her as she pinned him against the door, or even still when she was trying to bring him to the hospital after he had lost a fight with the one known as Doc Ock. </p><p>He was bleeding and could barely stand, yet insisted that he go to some homeless shelter instead of a hospital. She dragged him into the van then sped down the streets, letting Dr. Michaels direct her as to where to go. </p><p>When they got there, it wasn't long before the Doctor and a few helpers were working on the hero. They never took his mask off, but they did have to cut away parts of his suit to get at his wounds. That's when she noticed it. </p><p>'I don't like what you're doing to my city. Please stop.' </p><p>Her heart sank. There was no way Spider-Man was her soulmate. No that couldn't be. </p><p>She stumbled back; one of the volunteers taking notice. </p><p>"Are you alright, Miss Sablinova?" </p><p>"Yes," she lied. "Fine. Absolutely fine; I am just not needed here. I will wait outside." </p><p>Sable didn't make it much farther than the doors to the common area of the building she couldn't just leave but she couldn't be in there either. </p><p>She paced the floor for what seemed like ever until a commotion caught her attention. Spider-Man came tumbling down the stairs with that reporter who had broken into Osborn’s apartment right on his heel trying to stop him. </p><p>"You're hurt! You can't just run into another fight with him!" </p><p>"I have to MJ. Who else is-" </p><p>Sable stepped in their way with her hands crossed against her chest. "Spider-Man," her voice now as firm as usual. </p><p>"Sable? Oh, Sable, I need to thank you-"</p><p>"You already have. Do not worry. I would be more concerned about your injuries. Are you certain you can on this doctor alone?" </p><p>"Are you volunteering to help?" </p><p>"I am." All three parties seemed to be surprised by her answer and while Spider-Man and the reporter shared a concerned glance, she silently cursed herself.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, turning back to her. “Thank you. Will you drive me to my lab? I need to make something to stop him.”</p><p>She nodded. "My van is still running outside." </p><p>"Okay." He turned back to the reporter. "Bye MJ. I'll see you at the end of this." </p><p>"You better." She hugged him tightly. </p><p>They then parted and he followed Sable to the van, climbing in the passenger side. He gave her the address and then went quiet, not knowing what to say. </p><p>She didn't know either, but she had to make the leap. "I am sorry, Peter Parker." </p><p>He jumped at the name. "You-you know-" </p><p>"I only just learned it was you." Her eyes never left the road ahead. She couldn't look him in the eyes so she looked at the signs, the cars, the fires. Anything. "When they cut away at your suit I noticed the message on your wrist, just the same as mine." </p><p>He sighed, "I was scared to tell you. Especially when everything got so crazy so fast. Are you mad that I'm your soulmate?" </p><p>"Funny, I was going to ask you just the same." </p><p>"Why would I be mad?" </p><p>Sable couldn't believe he had asked that. Had the hits he sustained caused memory loss or was he just that stupid? "I have played a hand in destroying your city, almost killed you, and placed a bounty on your head. Not many people would enjoy that being the actions of their supposed soulmate." </p><p>"Eh," he shrugged. "Most people try to kill me at least once. Or they don't trust me and it leads to betrayal. Honestly when you have people like Rhino or Mysterio trying to kill you, you kind of just accept it. It would probably be weirder if you were a normal person. As in like; a civilian. Not like… what you… are." </p><p>"A mercenary?" </p><p>"Well yeah. I just- I want to call you a hero because you're calling back your forces right? To help me stop Doc Ock and not kill me? Right?" </p><p>She nodded, "of course. I will no longer be trying to kill you." </p><p>"Great! In that case miss Sablinova, it's wonderful to meet you! Now let's not die okay?!" </p><p>They pulled up to the lab as she smiled. "Yes, let us stop him." </p><p>"Sweet. I'll show you the lab."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>